


轻叩之声不再响起

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 双方都是普通人AU, 文员！贾维斯X文员！托尼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 一发完虽然是HE但恐怕并不会甜……原梗《天堂是一辆公共汽车》，作者胡安.何塞.米利亚斯我！想！写！虐！文！！！！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！导师虐我千万遍QAQ……………………
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark





	轻叩之声不再响起

贾维斯已经不记得他是什么时候注意到坐在他对面的那个文员的了。或许是那一次他福至心灵，站起来伸个懒腰，然后看到了那个用一双灵动的焦糖色眼睛瞅一本情色杂志的小胡子男人。贾维斯在一个不可以提名字的单位做着不可以提内容的工作，他们这些文弱但自诩一身傲骨的学者们像是士兵那样接受军事化管理：同事之间不可以交谈，上班期间没有娱乐，不可以使用私人物品，按照规定的时间和顺序上下班、吃饭和休息，迎接一天十几次的检查。这些灰扑扑的规定把人框死在一个小小的格子里，贾维斯在这里工作了三年，甚至没有见过任何一个他的同事的面孔。但是那时，他对面的那个男人，在一片晦暗阴沉的世界里，摊开了一片活色生香。

托尼被对面那个金发青年着实吓到了。上班时间摸鱼倒算不了什么，毕竟以他托尼斯塔克的智商，做完一天的工作量根本不需要多久。但是使用私人物品，他们可能会因此开除他。托尼提心吊胆地等了几天，不过没有任何惩罚——他对面那个好心人显然什么也没说。于是在某个下午，温暖的阳光让人昏昏欲睡的时候，他又一次冒险，用笔轻叩桌子，敲出一句暗号：“谢了，老兄。”对面的打字声猛地停下了。几秒钟之后，那个金发青年敲笔回复道：“举手之劳。”

贾维斯仔细地看了对面的人一眼，借着下班时站起来的那短短一瞬。那人看起来聪明活泼，贾维斯不知道他是如何忍受的了这里枯燥的工作。他的眼睛，有时候是温暖的巧克力色，在午后阳光的照耀下有时候就变成了两面流动的蜜糖的湖泊，笑意在那湖泊里闪闪发光。他穿面料非常高档的洋装和衬衣，但是衬衣胸前的扣子从来不肯老实系好，露出一片小麦色的胸膛。他会有黑眼圈，没有的时候，则会露出像是餍足的猫咪一样的眯着眼的笑容。他专注地盯着他的电脑，但是贾维斯知道他在走神，因为他总是在刚刚上班的那一两个小时内打字速度爆发，剩下的六七个小时则敲不了几个字。贾维斯几乎为自己对一个男同事短暂而绵长的观察而感到羞耻了。

哦，对面那个金发青年多么可爱！托尼开始每天都要花费大量的摸鱼时间想着他。他有一双蓝宝石一样璀璨而澄澈的蓝眼睛，软软的淡金色头发搭在苍白的皮肤上，让人忍不住想要摸一摸。他的嘴唇薄而锋利，颜色浅淡得像樱花花瓣，但是他站起来瞥托尼一眼的时候，嘴唇的弧度却那么温柔。他让托尼想到夏天的海风，想到很多年前的小时候，他的家人带他散步的那片海滩，想到那时候自由的奔跑，和这些年来因为战火而被埋藏在最深的梦里的期盼。托尼觉得那个青年是个大胆的人：他甘愿冒着被发现后开除的风向每天下班时转过眼神看自己一眼，所以托尼也就细心聆听着青年下班时候故意重重地推开椅子的声音，然后露出一个不抬头但那个青年一定能懂的微笑。

战争结束了，所有人都松了口气。但是他们的工作单位依然保留着，人员也没什么变动。要求放宽了些——他们可以使用自己的物品、不穿制服上班，不过还是不可以交谈。贾维斯觉得这或许是一件好事，他不需要对那人说话，因为他根本不知道该说什么才能不破坏他们之前微妙而美好的缄默。

生活好像一下子对托尼展开怀抱，他可以在下班之后自由地在街上游荡（虽然街上还有些废墟），可以在周末去海边散步。那时候托尼总是能想起坐在他对面的那个青年。托尼脱掉洋装和衬衫，虽然正装会让他更加英俊，他却更喜欢随意些的运动衫牛仔裤和球鞋。他可以在下班的时候明目张胆地站起来看青年一眼，也大方地仰起头接受青年的注视，因此，他变得愈加注意自己的仪表，在挑选衣服和与之相配的手表眼镜的时候总会颇费一番功夫。他会拿一本书上班，端端正正放在办公桌上，却从来不看：他是为了挽回情色杂志那一次或许给青年留下的不学无术花花公子的印象。

那人的精心打扮起初让贾维斯油然生出一种危机感。于是他斥巨资买了几款精致的袖扣和领针，每天早晨上班之前郑重地别在领口袖口，希望这些小东西让他看起来闪耀一些。他还注意到那人喜欢读书，而且总是读名字非常高深的小说。在这种事上贾维斯无意压那人一头，不过他也拿了些专业杂志和报纸的财经或国内国际版，好显出自己的专业与精明能干。每天的相对而坐把他们锁在一起，这不长不短的六个小时几乎成了贾维斯的全部快乐和期待。夏天那人似乎申请了年假，那么猝不及防地，他不再来上班了。起先是惊恐和震悚，之后便是在绝望和希望之间徘徊，时而因为认定那人是去度假而心情轻快，时而又因为担心那人辞职而生无可恋。贾维斯不知道那两个月他是怎么过来的，入秋后的某天那人就像他消失的那天一样猝不及防地出现在办公室的时候，贾维斯几乎跳起来，然后又迅速的蜷缩在椅子上，拼命地克制着自己流泪的冲动。

他看起来瘦了好多，一头金发都失去了光泽。托尼这样想着，他疑心青年胡思乱想，又不敢确定，因为他似乎很久没有在某个人心中有如此重要的地位了，这会让他充满希望，然后在他以为最幸福的时候把他推入深渊。事实上这两个月托尼飞去大洋彼岸为单位执行任务了。在目标城市他遇到了一个热情开朗的当地女孩，一头红火的长发和一副干练的笑容让托尼心驰神往。而巧合的是，那个姑娘似乎对他也有将进一步发展的打算。他清楚地记得那是一个溽热的晚上，他请姑娘喝一杯加了很多橄榄的马天尼，但是姑娘似乎不胜酒力，在吧台朦胧的灯光下向他靠近，托尼几乎可以看清那姑娘蓝色眼睛里细小的纹路——然后他猛然想到青年的蓝眼睛，那透明得不沾染一点尘埃得眼睛，此刻会不会蒙上了失望和悲伤的阴影。于是托尼灰溜溜地离开，心里想着坐在他对面的青年。托尼知道自己就要到达某个时期，他把这个时期称为最接近拥有的孤独。恐惧、困惑、患得患失，以及被强行压抑着的期待和幻想，这些情绪轮番袭来，让他不堪忍受，暗自怀念起遇到青年之前的逍遥自在，接着他又为这种想法愧疚起来，因为那青年明明是他最近许多年来最好的事，他已经无法回到没有他的生活。

日子又一次恢复正常。贾维斯和那人，他们像是一块磁铁上的南北两极，明明挨得最近，却一句话也不说，像是隔着万水千山。有时候贾维斯会暗自疑心时光是不是在这间办公室里静止了，他不关注，也不关心外面的任何一种潮流。不过潮流还是以不可阻挡的趋势向他们袭来，当贾维斯发现的时候，他身边已经被卷土重来的哥特小说包围了。贾维斯第一个想到的就是“小说爱好者”，坐在他对面的那个人。那人会喜欢什么小说呢？他会不会赶时髦，买上一本哥特小说放在案头，摸鱼的时候翻看一二呢？这种猜想直接影响到了正在书报亭选购的贾维斯，他犹豫一番后，挑选的了一本贺拉斯沃波尔爵士的《奥兰多城堡》。

为了给青年（托尼觉得现在称呼他为中年似乎更加合适，毕竟他们已经在这间办公室相对了十几年了）留下一个深刻的印象，托尼在小说的选择上不可谓不用心。一个多月的时间内，托尼用自己全部的下班时间，不眠不休地读完了差不多市面上所有的哥特小说。最后，他精心挑选了一本当代作家的哥特、变态、争议话题的劲爆之作：《尸恋》。他洋洋得意地夹着这本书走进办公室，在办公桌上把书放好，然后踮起脚看了一眼青年的书桌。一堆文件的最顶端，摆着一本出版于1764年的古董级小说《奥兰多城堡》。托尼忍不住发出一声嗤笑，他把自己的小说放在毛玻璃隔板上，让青年透过的磨砂隐约看到书名。青年眯起眼睛仔细辨认之后，仰起头对托尼露出一个清新的微笑。托尼怔怔地坐下，炫耀的兴奋和得意一扫而空，他的脑子里只有青年的那个微笑。

事实证明，太过变态或恐怖的文学艺术潮流或许确实会对人产生奇怪的影响。这个办公室成立几十年以来，他们第一次遇到袭击。  
托尼不知道一切是怎么发生的，当他反应过来的时候，耳边全是枪声、爆炸声纷乱的脚步声和同事们的尖叫声。这个办公室乱成一团，所有人都狂乱地抓过什么东西，跳出隔间逃命。然后伴随着一声巨响，办公室的门在托尼身边打卡——接着便是狂风暴雨一般的枪声。  
在工作效率上，贾维斯永远只佩服袭击者和暴徒，他们总是能在所有人，不管是被害者还是施救者，反应过来之前达到他们的目的。从远处开始传来枪声和尖叫声，到袭击者破门而入，贾维斯觉得这段时间最长不过三次呼吸。袭击者的扫射是没有目标、不分对象的，就像有人在贾维斯眼前播放慢动作，贾维斯觉得自己可以看清子弹从枪口喷涌而出，冲到最靠近门边的人身上，然后他们倒下，鲜血从伤口流出来——然后，他看到一动不动、呆呆靠着桌子站在门边的他的对桌。  
托尼什么也听不到、看不到。他唯一能感觉到的是青年紧紧抱着他，把他压在桌子底下。托尼的脸抵在青年温热的胸膛上，洋装有些粗糙的毛茸茸的面料让他眼睛发痒，几乎流出眼泪来。他紧紧抓着青年的手臂，挣扎着想要探出头，青年却把他更牢、更用力地箍在怀里，粗暴地揉着他的头发。而青年地声音却那么轻柔：“别动——没事了。”托尼永远不会忘记青年身上的橙花油香水味，还有几乎把香水味掩盖的血腥味。

青年缺席了三个月的工作。他错过了办公室重建，错过了托尼有记忆以来最大的人员调整，错过了新规定的宣布，错过了……托尼发疯一般想对他说的一切。现在办公室的管理更加宽松，员工之间可以说话，也可以走动和离开座位，但那仅仅在于必要的时候，比如，生命受到威胁的时候。这让托尼觉得青年大概是死了，不然也是生命垂危。他不敢再想下去，望着对面空荡荡的桌子，度秒如年。但是托尼反倒心头一片坦然：他不可能更悲伤或绝望了。正如之前他所预料的那样，当他以为他会和青年就这样保持着不远不近的美好关系的时候，命运总会让他陷入更可怕的失去。每天他都会有千百种关于他们的设想，青年回到他对面的，或者再也见不到他的。然后托尼会在下班的时候把他们一一推翻——他等待着，不愿就此放弃，但是他自己也不知道自己在等什么。

贾维斯刚刚被医生放出来的时候，他就强烈要求去上班，一天也不休息。天知道他每天面对医院里单调的白墙是有多么无趣，他太想念那人那双蜜糖一般的眼睛，他舍不得再错过一天。而且他觉得那人一定会……愧疚，至少是情绪低落一段时间，鉴于贾维斯算是救了他，因此，贾维斯有义务“开导”他，至少是陪伴他，让他重新开朗愉快起来。

青年的出现着实把托尼吓了一跳。自从他进门的那一刻起，托尼眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，办公室里的任何规矩和禁忌都顾不上了。被发现也好、被非议也好，甚至被开除也好，托尼再也没法忍受见不到青年的日子了。接着，他发现青年似乎没有什么变化：一头柔软的金发，苍白的脸色和浅樱花色的嘴唇，还有一个典型的书呆子一样的身体。他几乎都没有因为受伤而消瘦，甚至还精心打理过他的头发并选择新款的领针与之相配。托尼捂着眼睛把自己埋回椅子里。托尼不想去想自己是什么样子，这一段时间以来他变得蓬头垢面、不修边幅，他为自己因为绝望的思念着青年而散发出来的腐烂气味而羞愧。不过青年好像什么也没有意识到一样地向他微笑，然后坐在托尼对面，开始工作。几个小时后，托尼终于忍不住自己的担心，伏在桌子上小心翼翼地躲避着青年的视线，再一次用笔轻叩他们之间的毛玻璃隔板：“你还好吗？”  
贾维斯迟疑了一会。他不知道该怎么回答。“我很好，身体健康！”他也轻叩毛玻璃上那人刚才叩击的那个地方，但他最想说的是，我不好，一点都不好，因为我想你想得发疯。  
“那就好。”托尼继续轻叩桌面。“谢谢你，为了……一切。”  
“举手之劳。”贾维斯继续说。  
然后他们便谁也没再敲出暗号了。  
贾维斯新的工作时间缩短了，现在他比托尼要更早下班。在他照例重重地推开椅子、站起身的时候，那人猛地扑到隔板边上，“明天见？”  
“明天见。”贾维斯也用手指敲击回应。他转身离开时，嘴角上挂着三个月来最灿烂的笑容。

像是一个约定，从那之后他们每天都会在清晨上班时问候早安，傍晚贾维斯下班时互道明天见——通过轻叩他们之间那层隔板的方式。他们仍然不说话，好像语言会让他们之间微妙的默契荡然无存。三千多个日与夜，一万两千次轻叩之声，贾维斯默默计数着，他不知道要数到一个什么样的数字，他们才可以像是普通人那样见面、讲话，相识、相爱，坐在温柔的海风中，走在灿烂的阳光下。他们周围的世界变化很快，当第一台家庭计算机问世以来，一切都像是上了发条的玩具车，叮叮当当跑个飞快，现在贾维斯非常确信他的同事们没有一个人能懂得他们轻叩隔板所用的密码，也没人知道为什么这间办公室里还有两个行将就木的老家伙。贾维斯对自己于那人隔着一层毛玻璃隔板相对而坐的一生已经非常满足，什么样的陪伴也是陪伴，毕竟人们还没有开放到的能坦然的面对同性之间超乎寻常的感情，而那个人，尽管贾维斯非常确信他有着和自己一样的感情，但他不曾询问，也不需要他的答案。而时间对他们足够宽容：他们的年龄已经让他们各自独身的决定走过了被质疑的阶段，进而变成某种心照不宣的盖棺定论。

托尼觉察到青年（现在或许该叫做老人）的某种变化。原先他是温柔而拘谨的，坐在椅子上的时候，腰板挺得笔直。现在青年的坐姿依然良好，但是偶尔回靠在椅背上，露出模糊而向往的微笑。这种变化反而让托尼生出一丝难以启齿的欲念，天啊，他感叹他自己是多么……可怕。但是托尼依然想要和青年在一起，更贴近、更亲密，他不再满足于站起来才能看到青年的样子和笑容，不再满足于触摸青年的之间在叩击隔板时残留的温度。  
可是事与愿违，又或许是那次受伤到底是对青年的身体造成了难以察觉的伤害，几个月后，青年提前退休了。“也许吧。”青年最后这样回应托尼的“明天见”，然后彻底消失在托尼生活中。托尼的心一下子空荡和消沉起来：因为他知道，他再也找不到青年了。几个月后他也辞职了，最后一天，他留在最后，面对着空无一人的办公室，以及青年那张空荡得仿佛不曾有人在这里存在过的桌子，托尼觉得自己必须要说些什么。  
“我爱你。”托尼慢慢的、一字一顿地在隔板上敲下这句话，仿佛自己的一生在倾尽于这句话中。他不忍说出来，太过漫长和深重的爱反而使他无言。

托尼被他的朋友们攒弄着在远离他生活了一辈子的城市的海边买了新房子。温柔的海风、热烈的阳光，新的生活，托尼曾经幻想过的一切他全都拥有了。但是托尼对此不以为然，和青年的分离让他郁郁寡欢。不过他还是喜欢每天去沙滩上散步，想起他的母亲，或者在海岸线上凝望天边的蓝色，幻想那是青年的眼睛。  
然后，他在海滩上逗留得格外久、回到家是天边已经铺满红霞的某一天，他看见他家隔壁那座房子里走出一个挺拔的老人：瘦长的身形，还保留着一点金色的白发，苍白的脸，浅樱花色的薄唇，还有，蓝的不沾染一点尘埃的眼睛。  
托尼僵在原地。一个声音在他脑海中狂喊：那是你的青年，那是你的青年！他的腿脚和双唇却因为难以分辨的震惊、喜悦、难以置信而彻底背叛了他。  
贾维斯也顿住了。但是几秒钟之后，他重新露出清新的笑容，望着托尼消沉和憔悴的面容，他大步跨过台阶，穿过两栋房子之间的步道。“我叫贾维斯，很高兴再见到你。”贾维斯伸出手。  
回应贾维斯的是托尼用尽全身力气的拥抱：“我叫托尼。”托尼说。他保证他们之间再也不会，也再没有必要响起那轻叩之声。  
【fin】


End file.
